A Different Fate
by Noelle97
Summary: George Weasley is sick of being alone he misses his other half his twin Fred so along with Harry , Ginny , Ron and Luna they go back to 1991 to change fate. Little do they know someone else has traveled in time as well . Who You have to read to find out
1. a Dicovery

In the year 2001 a man George Weasley had had enough of being alone. It had been 3 years since the war ended and since he lost his twin Fred and many others. He was not the only one who thought so . Harry potter had as well he lost nearly everything other than the love of his life Ginny Weasley and his friend Ron Weasley. After the Voldmort was defeated his deatheater who weren't caught went crazy killing many people including the rest of the D.A.(not including Luna lovegood) Also was the lost of Hermione Granger who died defending some young first years on their way to Hogwarts . Yes George Weasley was sick of it all which is why he decided to change his and everyone's he knows fate. George Weasley had contacted harry, Ginny, and Ron to see if they wanted to as well. They all met at George flat. Harry Came first with Ginny then Ron came with Luna lovegood his girlfriend of 6 months.

"Hello Everyone thank you for coming I have amazing new to share" Said George practically jumping with excitement .

"What is it George I have not seen you this happy in years " Asked Ginny

"yeah what's the big news George " Said Luna

"Well you know how I went searching In Sirius old house?" Questioned George

"Yeah I was there George" Said harry

"Well I was looking Threw one of the books I found and found a Spell" SAid George

"Ok and what does it do that makes you so happy " Asked ron

"Well Here let me read it " said George as he got out a bok and read "_ Pero magrt le debe Is a spell that will take the users soul and send it back to the time of the users choice note the spell may only be used after you take the potion ate the bottom of the page with it . Also note if made wrong could kill user. This spell is very hard to do and take a lot of energy can only go back 20 or so years and once user goes back the time they live in with disappear. If more then one user takes same potion they must go back to same time and say spell at the same time for it to work properly"_ . After George finised everyone was looking at him mouths wide open . Harry was the first to recover.

"So let me get this stightthat spell will let you go back in time " Asked Harry

"Yes that is why I asked you all here except Luna but she can do it to I want to know if anyone wants to do it with me , Yes I am doing it I need Fred I can't bare it without him here. originally I was going to go back a few years but now if you all agree I was thing July 21st 1991 2 mouths before Harry and Ron started Hogwarts so any of you in" Asked George. Everyone was shocted at what he was saying Harry though about it" I culd save Sirius and free his early on also there tonks ,Remus ,Colin , D.A ,and Hermione . Harry made up his mind

"Yes I will go back " Harry Said

"If Harrys in I'm in maybe we can get together sooner" Said Ginny .

Ron had to thin it over . If he did go back it meant he could save everyone including Hermione. Him and Hermione were dating after Voldmort died. They were to be married when she died . He thought he never be happy again. Then Him and Luna got together and he was more happy then he ever thought he could be . Truth was he loved Luna maybe more that Hermione. It was month ago he realized he was happy he didn't marry Hermione although he missed her realized he loved her like he loved ginny as a sister . And as a sister he missed and wanted her back and with that he made up his mind.

"I will go back and I hope you go back to Luna " Said Ron

"of course I will Ronald " Said Luna Dreamily

"Ok then I have the potion Ready " Said George

"Wait already brewed it the book said it takes a month " Said harry

"Yeah I have been planning this for month so drink up and then I will tell you what to do" said George

They all nodded and George poured 5 glasses . They took one and took a sip .

"Ok Now in 3 minutes I will count t 3 and we all say the spell got it " said George

"Got it" everyone said . While everyone was talk George went and sat and looked around his and Fred Flat . He was happy he would see Fred his Twin again . Not just that but Angie his Angie he lost a year ago . The girl that got him out of a depression . He knew this time around he was going to ask her out sooner but not soon maybe during his 4th year yeah 4th year. He looked around and noticed it was time.

"Ok Everyone its time" Said George everyone nodded

"3…2….1….Pero magrt le debe" George and everyone said And then it went black . George felt Warmth a strange warmth for about 30 seconds then pain lot of pain and then he screamed. He then felt something pushing him . Whatever it was kept pushing him and he Heard a whisper of some sort " g-or-ie" it Said he could not make it out then he heard it again this time Hearing " georgie" He knew that voice and Opened his eyes and said

"F-Fred-ddie"


	2. The return of Fred

Chapter 2

"F-Fe-ddi-e" Said George .he could not believe his eye his brother was looking right at him. His brother of who he lost years ago talking to him

"Georgie are you ok you kept rolling around in you sleep started saying thing then yo-you screamed in p-p-pain are you alright Georgie" Fred asked Concerned it was then he noticed Fred was really pale and looked like he was crying.

"I'm Fine Freddie I just had a nightmare that all " lied George

"Are you sure because it must have been some nightmare I mean you screamed and you were crying muttering names " Said Fred he was still pale

"I'm fine Fred like I said a nightmare and whose names were I muttering "Said George

"Well Um Angelina I think but I heard Angie so I assume and You also said m-mine" said Fred

"Hmmm I really don't remember much of the dream just a bit why do you look so scared Fred what else did I say " George asked Sitting up realizing Fred must have crawled into his bed to try to calm him down.

"You said Quote Not Fred no not Fred take me instead also you started saying Fred, Fred ,Freddie wake up don't be dead. Then for Angie you said not angie please don't be dead I love you so I repeat are you ok " Asked Fred the color was coming back to him a bit

"Umm I'm fine but I really don't remember my nightmare much but now I understand why you were worried I mean that does sound crazy I mean I don't love angie " Said George who was blushing considering he said he loved Angelina he may be 22 mentally but he was in his 13 year old body he going to blush .

"Wait I say you were dreaming about me dying and you defend that really George" Fred said angrily

"Oh yeah I was trying to ignore that part Freddie I mean I don't wanna talk about losing you your my best friend my other half " Started George sadly knowing that's how he lie for 3 years but he wasn't going to think about it now.

"I get George so you're sure you're alright or do you want me to stay here " Questioned Fred

"You can stay if you want I mean…." said George

"I get Georgie I'll stay" Said Fred and with that Fred and George got under the cover and started drifting off to sleep until

"Soo You Fancy Angelina" started Fred

"Not tonight Fred" said George although he was smiling he had his twin back he sure hoped this was not a dream.


	3. Taking it all in and Ginny

Disclaimer: I so forgot about this I am not rich I do not live in England therefor I cannot own harry potter sadly

Chapter 3

Regular talking in this font.

_Twin mind talking in this font._

**Ginny and harry soul bond talking in this font.**

Georges PoV:

George Weasley woke up the next morning expecting everything that happened last night to just be another dream. But when he woke up that morning he felt someone lying next to him. He looked over and saw his twin. "I can't believe it wasn't a dream he's alive" George thought. Then another thought came into Georges mind. He had forgotten that Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna had come back with him he was going to have to check to see if they all made it back. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize Fred woke up until.

"_Hey George you awake?" _asked Fred threw his and Fred Twin bond. The twin bond they had was a secret no one new Well other than Hermione new. She had found a book in the library about Figures George had thought at the time. He then turned and saw Fred staring at expectantly .

"_oh shit " _George thought without with out realizing Fred heard him . He forgot to block his memories .

"_oh shit what George did you forget something ?" _asked Fred

"_Oh no Fred I was thinking that I didn't get enough sleep last night " _Lied George

"_oh um alright then you sure " _asked Fred

"_Yeah I'm fine " _said George

"_Ok then shall we get up and grace our family with our presence "_Fred thought Purposely

"_I do so agree lets get up " _Thought George. And with that George got up and went to get dressed but before he did he looked around at his old bedroom. Instead of being full with box like it was in the future it had his and Fred's Twin beds . There old Dresser up against the wall . They had there table with there Small table were they do all there testing. "Him its smaller than I remember " thought George. He then looked around at the orange walls and magenta carpet. The room horridly Clashed with there hair but him and Fred loved it. it was then Fred snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oy George What are you standing around for get ready were going to Diagon Alley t get are stuff Remember " said Fred

"OH yeah Sorry Fred just um thinking a bit well I should go take a shower" Said George

"OK then To much in formation I know were twin but we don't have to share everything there Georgie my boy" Said Fred

"Funny Fred "George said amused as he left the room . Instead of going to take a shower he rushes to Ginny's room. He knocked hoping the spell worked for her to. Ginny voice came through the door

"Who is it and what do you want" yelled Ginny

"George and to you know talk" George said but whispered the last part. Suddenly the door opened and he was pulled into the room and the door shut behind him.

"Ok George What?" asked Ginny

"Did it Work" asked George. Then Ginny smirked

"Yep it sure did this is unbelievable George we can fix and change everything so do you think it worked for the others? " Asked Ginny

"I hope so and your right this is amazing Question did you feel a bit a pain To because I did in fact I kind of freaked Fred out a bit I mean he was shaking me apparently I was Dreaming of his and Angelina's death?" Asked and Explained George

"Hmm a bit yeah but not much mabe its because you older you felt it more so wanna go check r-r-ron.." started ginny then she Froze

"Ginny What is it Whats the matter" George asked Worried. Ginny Looked Up at him and Said something He never thought she would say

"I Just heard Harry"

AN: I hope you are all liking my story so far I mean I really like where I am going with it and it is much easier to right than all my other ones so please tell what you think Review It keeps me going please


	4. talking and planning

disclaimer: I do Not own harry potter

Chapter 4

Regular talking in this font

_Twin bond talking in this font_

**Soul bond talking in this font **

Ginny's POV

"I just heard harry" Said Ginny .

"WHAT, How?" asked George

"I don't know I just do here let me see if he can hear me "said Ginny. OK thought Ginny here goes nothing **"Harry can you hear me**" asked Ginny.

"**Ginny is that you** "Asked harry

"**YES I can't believe it we** **kept are soul bond even though we traveled through time** "Thought Ginny happily. Her and Harry had a soul bond which is very rare because there should are connected. Therefor they could talk to another threw their mind and feel what the other feels. It was one of the things Ginny feared she would lose if they did this.

" **Yeah this is Amazing I can't believe it works well I will talk to you later Aunt petunia is calling me, wait I just remembered my letter comes today**" Thought harry happily.

"**O Remember to hid it harry you don't wanna repeat of last time mister**" replied Ginny

"**Yes Mother "**harry said in a whining type tone. And then harry was gone

"George me and Harry still have are soul bond isn't that wonderful" Said Ginny

"Yeah that's great now let check on Ro" Whatever George was going to say was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who is it "replied Ginny

"Ron open up we need to talk A.S.P" Replied Ron. Ginny opened the door and Ron came in

"Oh Hi George I see your already here "said Ron in a squeaky voice

"Yep so did it work Ron?" questioned George

"Yes it did George "Replied Ron

"Great now I now everyone other than Luna who we have not talked to yet has gone back in time" Said George happily

"Yeah we can owl her later and how did you talk to harry?" Questioned Ron

"Threw me and Harrys soul bond Ron" Replied Ginny

"OH ok then now that you know that Ron. We're going to Diagon ally today best we get ready and after we get ready we have to talk about what are first step at changing the future and Ginny when we do meet up to plan try to have harry tuned in to our chat " Said George. It was then there was yet another knock on the door.

"Who is it" replied Ginny

"Fred have you seen George he said he was taking a shower but he's not in there" Replied Fred

"Um well "Ginny gave George a look to which he responded with a nod" Come in " replied Ginny Fred then opened the door came in then started to close it

"OK Coming in So gin where do you think my dear twin is" He stopped mid-sentence

"George what are you doing in here I thought you were taking a shower why are you in ickl Gin-Gins bed room?" Asked Fred

"Oh I was on my way to the bathroom when Ginny here though she saw something in my hand and grabbed and brought me in here threating me saying if I did anything to her shampoo I would never be able to have children right Ginny" George easy lied

"Yep And Don't you forget and also Yes I will to your other question now go I need to talk to Ron about something" Ginny said playing along

"Fine lets go dear brother we are apparently not needed here anymore" replied George

"I think your right George lets go" Fred said back. And with that him and George left Ginny and Ron in the bed room

"So Ron any idea of how to contact Luna?" asked Ginny

"Nope I got nothing "Said Ron

"Figures" grunted Ginny as she slapped her hand to her face.

Georges POV

"Ok George Why were you really in Ginny's bedroom" Asked Fred

"What do u mean I told you the truth not my fault she has little faith in us" replied George

"Fine I will leave it for now just don't lie to me George were twins we have nothing to hide so why lie "Said Fred in a serious tone

"Of course Fred well I'm going to go take my shower now" said George

"No wait what was it you asked Ginny" Asked Fred

"Well she figured out I planned to pull this prank on Percy and I asked her to not tell him if I promised to prank her" George said "I really hope he buys this lie" thought George

"Hmm ok now what prank on Percy and when are we doing it" Asked Fred happily

"Hmm I was thinking dying his hair pink" said George

"Ok a little simple but ok I guess we can do that I was thinking we dug bomb his bedroom" replied Fred

"Or we could do both "Replied George

"Ok even better my dear brother even better we can do it right before we go to hogwartsne "said Fred and they went to go get Ready


	5. Diagon ally and a mystery Girl

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter you know that I know that but apparently this site does not know that .

Chapter 5

Harry POV

Harry potter was patiently waiting at the table for his uncle to make him get the mail when finally

"Dudley Go get the male" Said uncle Vernon

"Make harry" Said Dudley as he stuffed his face

"Harry go" Said his uncle

"Ok uncle Vernon" Said harry . he got up and went to the slot and got the mail . And what do you know a letter for him titled HARRY J POTTER CUPBORED UNDER THE STAIRS. he traced the Hogwarts crest with his hands.

"Boy what are you doing checking for letter bombs get in here "Uncle Vernon said as he laughed at his not funny joke. So harry quickly drop his letter in his cupboard and then went back into the kitchen to finish his food scrape which consisted of crumbles of bacon half a ban cake and a bit of hash . he quickly ate then went to his cupboard and opened his letter and read it "blah bah blah you're a wizard blahblah blah Hogwarts blablahlbah please send us your reply hmm easy enough now how do I get to Diagon ally hmmm "harry said talking to himself hmmm he thought to himself**" hey Ginny you have any way I can** **get to Diagon ally today ?"** harry asked Ginny threw there bond **" Wait you wanna go to Diagon ally** **today** **were going today maybe we can catch scabbers or you can come home with us"** replied Ginny" **Hmm that sounds like a good idea I could make him reveal himself on accident saying one of the spell from The book **_**so you want to be a Animagus by Bloko defet**_** Wait I don't have my vault key dam it and still no way to get there any idea Gin"** asked harry .

Ginny POV

Ginny was thinking about how Harry could get to Diagon ally and also get his vault key when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it" Ginny asked

"George hurry up I got 10 minute before Fred comes looking" replied George

"Oh ok George come on in I need to ask you something anyway" replied Ginny

"Ok what is it Ginny what do you need" asked George

"Its harry he got his letter but no way to get to Diagon Ally or get his vault Key" replied Ginny

"Hmm harry can do wand less silent magic Right" asked George

"Yeah why?" asked Ginny

"Well have him summon his key and Apparate to Diagon ally "George explained

"Ok I will Tell harry , wait never mind he heard what you said he is summoning his Trust vault key right now he will meet us at madam malkins he said" Replied Ginny

"OK Let get down Stairs ok Gin" said George

"Ok Let's go" said Ginny. And with that Ginny and George went down stairs

George's POV

George Weasley entered the kitchen with his sister then went to talk to his twin

"So Fred how much we got" asked George know at this point in time they only had 9 gallons and 25 sickles.

"22 gallons and 32 sickles " Replied Fred smiling . George was shocked he was positive they only had 9 gallons

"Good thing we figured out those Fainting Fancies and Canary Creams we made last year made us 12 gallons remember" asked Fred as you could tell he was clearly Remembering . George was shocked something odd was happening he and Fred didn't finish canary cream until 6th year and Fainting fancies were 7ths year what was going on.

"George you there hello" asked Fred

"Yeah fine "said George

"OK remember we need to get some doxy paste some spiders as well as" Fred stopped as George went back to thinking Doxy paste they needed that for Fever fudge

"George are you there hello "asked Fred once again

"Yeah just fine what do we need the Doxy paste for again?

"Um are fever Fudge Du remember I had the idea a few weeks ago also we need to get some stuff for are love potion stuff also we need mistletoes so we can charm them and GEORGE WEASLEY are you listening to me? "asked Fred

"Yes Fred I'm just sleepy is all you know not much sleep because of last night" said George quietly

"OK George I get it its fine your just lucky I have an amazing memory well then again I am the more smarter twin" said Fred

"No way I'm smarter" said George

"Nope I am "said Fred

"Fine but I am better looking" said George

"No way see my eye's way more as girls say dreamier then your "said Fred

"Whatever Fred I think the fumes in are room are going to your head" said George

"Oh yeah well…" Fred was cut off by Mom

"It doesn't matter boy it time to go so grab so flew powder and go "Said mom

""Fine "said Fred and he stepped into the Fireplace and said "Diagon Ally" and he was gone in green light. George paled as he stepped into the fire place remembering Fred dyeing. Stop George He thought to himself stop thinking about that he is alive and well. With that he yelled "Diagon Ally" and he was gone in Green flames. And appeared in the leaky cauldron. He tripped coming out of the fireplace

"Hello Brother has a nice trip" Asked Fred

"Is that the best you can come up with Fred really" asked George as he stood up

"Your right I should be ashamed at my sad attempt at a joke" Fred mock sighed it was then everyone else started coming through until finally mom came threw

"Ok Ron, Ginny come with me and Fred and George stay out of trouble oh and Percy if you see them causing trouble please stop it" Replied Mrs. Weasley

"Yes mother dear" Replied Percy with his Perfect badge on

"Us" said Fred

"Cause trouble" said George

"Never" they both said together.

"Boys "said Mrs. Weasley and with that she took Ginny and Ron to get there things and Percy left to meet up with Friends

"So Fred were you wanna go first" asked George

"Um let's get potion supplies" said Fred. and they left to go get potion supplies soon enough they were done getting things for school and they were pout side zonkos shop in Diagon Ally when

"Hey George what time is it?" asked Fred

"Umm 2:45 why?" asked George

"Umm I wanna go back flourish and botts real quick I forgot something yeah I forgot something" said Fred pleadingly

"ok let's go" George said as if he was perfectly fine with it but really he was suspicious at time they only went once why do they need to go again hmm something's up. So he and Fred went back only for Fred to disappear on him. When he found him again he was helping a little girl about 11. George tuned into what he was saying

"Hello need help reaching "Fred asked the girl

"Yes please if you would" said the girl. So Fred reached up and got the book and gave it to her

"So starting Hogwarts this year" asked Fred

"Oh yes I am so excited I can't believe I'm a witch" said the girl. Muggleborn George thought

"Oh so your Muggleborn then" asked Fred

"Yes s that a problem "Asked the girl

"No not at all some of the best wizard and witches are Muggleborn "replied Fred

"oh ok so you go to Hogwarts already" asked the girl

"Yes I'm 3rd Year Gryffindor the best house ever" said Fred

"Oh that one of the houses right "asked the Girl

"Yeah my whole family been in my house so where are your parents?" asked Fred

"Oh there At the leaky cauldron waiting for me "said the girl

"Oh ok so you're not alone that good because a cute girl like you should not be wondering around alone so what your name cutie "asked Fred the girl blushed at being called cute and she said her name and what the girl said shocked George completely

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" the girl said as she held out her hand shyly


	6. teasing and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Chapter 6

Georges POV

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" said the girl. George was shocked he can't believe it . He can't believe he didn't recognize her.

"Well that a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Fred said. George couldn't believe that Fred Weasley his brother was flirting with Hermione granger of all people. I mean George new Fred had a same crush on Hermione in there last year of school He said quote "She's hot when she yells" he couldn't believe it and that crush stuck half way through her 6th year as far as George new but still .

"T-thanks you don't have to lie though did someone put you up to this or something: Hermione asked shyly and sadly. Her tone made George upset that someone would even think that, and he could feel threw his bond with Fred that he felt the same way

"Why would you think that you are a pretty little girl who would wanna do that to you I know I wouldn't" Fred replied calmly

"Oh well kids at my school are very mean to me actually so I just thought..." Hermione was rambling on

"Well that not very nice, oh where are my manners, my name is Fred, Fred Weasley at your service" he did a little bow that made Hermione giggle

"Your kind of funny thanks for trying to cheer me up" said Hermione

"You're welcome Hermione" said Fred

"I should go my mom is probably wondering where I am nice to meet you Fred" said Hermione as she was about to leave when

"Wait Hermione Find me on the Hogwarts express on September 1st and if you want you can send me letter if you get lonely" Fred said with a smile. George could not believe what he was hearing sure his brother was nice but this was a little overbroad something was going on and wanted to find out what.

"That nice of you thank you" said Hermione

"Well nice meeting you Hermione I have to be getting back to my brother now nice to meet you" Fred said but George decided to come and reintroduce himself to heroine

"Hello dear brother of mine so this is where you went "he said to Fred he then turned to Hermione

"And hello what's you name "George asked

"Hermione Granger "Hermione said

"Nice name well I'm George Weasley I see you have met my twin" said George

"Um yes oh look at the time I must leaving nice meeting you George and Fred thank you" Hermione said and then she was gone. George then turned to Fred

"What was that about does Freddie have a crush on a first year" asked George

"What H-Hermione n-no I just met her George get real although I do think she is a sweet girl poor thing looked lonely so I decided to strike up a conversation to bring up her spirit is all georgie" said Fred nervously

"Oh really so is that why you said quote "George cleared his throat "You can send me a letter if you get lonely Hermione, find me on the Hogwarts express Hermione" George said mimicking Fred.

"Like I said she looked lonely and in need of friends I was being nice and beside she is a little cute for a 1st year George end of discussion got it" Fred said in a serious tone.

"Whatever you say Fred whatever you say, oh and Fred your blushing a new shade of red I have never seen before, (Fred got even more red at this) come on we have to meet lee" George said

"Shut up George and beside what about you fancying Angelina "Fred said in annoyed tone (he was still blushing)

"What are you talking about now I don't "George Said?

"Oh really then why in your dream did you say Quote don't die Angie I love you does that ring any bells my dear brother" Fred whispered. George blushed because he forgot that little detail

"Umm well maybe I like her a bit, and so what if I do anyway at least I'm brave enough to admit it okay , but if it bugs you that much I won't tease you about Hermione if you don't tease me about angie got it?" George said. Fred looked like he was thinking about when finally he said

"Deal now let's gets to zonkos to meet up with lee" said Fred

"Ok let's go" said George. So George and Fred went to zonkos and met up with lee and talked a bit and got prank supplies and then said bye to lee and went to meet up with their family at madam malkins . When they came in the door they went to stand over by Ron and Ginny. Then Mrs. Weasley called Fred over to ask if he good on robes for the year

"So George what you and Fred do" asked Ginny

"Not much but you will never believe who we ran into" said George

"Who "said Ron?

"Hermione well actually it was Fred that ran into her but yeah we saw her" explained George

"Really that good I didn't know she was here the same day we were "said Ron. But Ginny looked thoughtful

"Didn't we go shopping on august 3rd originally" asked Ginny

"Yeah your right something off but you know what was really weird was Fred Flirting with Hermione , you should have seen it he was calling her cute beautiful and pretty , and then he said to find him on the train and if she got lonely to send him letter" George said quietly

"What no way that's weird" said Ginny

"yeah I agree Ginny something's off here I mean not just the Hermione thing but apparently me and Fred have invented half are stuff 4 years before it was supposed to be developed something weird is going on and I think it has to do with Fred ." George said

"Hmmm it is strange I guess but I mean do you really think it has to do with Fred I mean the inventions and stuff is weird but the meeting with Hermione was an accidental meeting right I mean it's not like Fred new who Hermione was and when she was going to Diagon and ally and even if he did why would he care it's not like he liked her or anything right" Ron Said as he voiced his thoughts.

Ginny laughed but George looked though full "It would make sense I mean him knowing the inventions, Hermione, him being to question things He did , Why he Freaked out at the nightmare it fit but was impossible how could Fred have traveled in time it's insane he died before he could do anything. George thoughts were driving him mad it's just not possible but yet if he caught Fred mess up he could question him yeah that what he was going to do.

But yet another thing was Troubling Fred and that was Fred reaction toward Hermione if he did travel back why he would act the way he did. George thought it was just a stupid little crush maybe It was more. The more George thought about it the more he though maybe Fred crush on Hermione was more than just a silly crush I mean he was always starring at her. He would even bring her up at random times and always jumping at the chance to impress and talk to her how it he didn't see it before is crazy. Even if Fred isn't a time traveler (which George doubts he is) he is going to play matchmaker and get them together. George actually thought they make a good couple. George was pulled out his thought when he heard the bell of the shop ring and he turned his attention there only to see

"Harry"

An : I know what your all thinking it Fred the other time traveler . Well maybe he is maybe he isn't and as for people who might say George figuring it out like he did s unrealistic I say it is. Remember George is mentally 22 and very smart he could pick up on things like invention being made earlier


	7. Harry and pushing buttons

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter just my plot sadly also Colin creevey would not have died at 16

Chapter 7

George POV

"Harry" George whispered

"Um yes person I have never met before" harry said trying to play it off like he didn't know who George was.

"Moms not watching its ok to come over here because I need to talk to you" George said harry nodded and George slipped out of the shop and took harry with him

"so you got your key and you Apparated here" George asked

"Yeah thanks by the way now what do you wanna talk about" asked Harry

"Um I think we should wait to get scabbers until later on, not to later, but later enough for you to you know suspect scabbers" said George

"No way I want Sirius out now George I miss him "said harry

"I know but think of how it would look when you magically do a spell not learned until your around 17 on the first go to revel accidently a man that's believed to be dead it will come across as odd harry" George try's to reason. Harry try's open his mouth to argue but cannot think of one

"I guess your right but I am doing it this year, but I really was not planning on going back to the Dursleys ever again so what do I do George" asked harry . George was thinking of what to do hen he came up with an idea

"Harry just come in to the shop alone and confused and when mom offers to help you and asks were your guardians are you tell her you came alone because you know there bad people also say you know about Diagon ally after remembering it from distant memory ok ? " asked George

"Hmm that might work let's do it" said Harry

Harrys POV

Harry went back into the shop trying to look confused about looking for help when Mrs. Weasley spot him

"Hello dear are you lost" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"Um a bit this is where you get robes for Hogwarts right" harry asked pretending to be confused

"yes dear but where are your parents " asked Mrs. Weasley kindly

"They died a year after I was born Miss" replied harry with a tear coming out f his left eye

"Oh Dear I'm sorry, but if there not here were the people that take care of you "asked Mrs. Weasley. It was then harry lifted his head showing his scar Mr. Weasley let out a small gasp

"I hope you don't mind me asking dear but is your name Harry" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes my name is harry potter Miss "Said harry'

"Oh alright dear so why are you here alone" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Oh well they don't know I'm here you see I live with my Aunt and uncle and they hate magic and me I would be in so much trouble if they knew but I had to get out of there miss " said harry sadly . Mrs. Weasley looked upset that anyone would hate a child as sweet as harry even though she just met him she knew he must me a nice young man

"Well how did you get here Harry" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well I remembered this place from distant type memoire and I really wished I could be here and next thing new I was in front of an a wand Place I think I haven't been there yet you see I also found this key it has the name potter trust vault on it so I went to the bank and took some money out of , I had no idea I even had any money " harry said sadly . Mrs. Weasley was shocked yet again at the accidental magic but then looked down at the poor boy

"So your family hate you say , harry have they ever done anything bad to you" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well th-th-they would l-ock m-me in a cupboard and n-not f-f-eed me miss and sometime my uncle would.." harry could not finish the sentence . That was enough for Mrs. Weasley she was going to take the boy to the burrow then she was going to be having a little talk with Dumbledore

"Harry if you would like you can come with me and I could help get you out of that bad place " said Mrs. Weasley kindly

"R-realy Thank you Mrs.…" harry said trailing off

"Weasley Molly Weasley "she said to the boy before calling her kids over

"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny get over here please "called Mrs. Weasley. Soon enough everyone came over and hen Mrs. Weasley spoke up to introduce harry

"Kid This boy is harry potter and.." that's as far as she got until

"Harry potter well hell my name is Percy nice to meet you indeed" said Percy as he shoke his hand . Harry pretended to look confused

"Why do people wanna keep shaking my hand and freak out when they meet me ?" Harry asked

"Because you stopped You-know who of course" said Percy

"You –Know-What now" asked Harry. George, Ron and Ginny were trying real hard not to laugh at the moment

"Don't you know harry "asked Percy now concerned

"Know what all I know about my past is I was born on July 31st and my parent died in a car crash" said Harry irritated. This one sentence was enough to piss off Mrs. Weasley and Percy and upset the others

"A Car crash Kill Lily and James potter that's a lie and outrage" said Mrs. Weasley

"Hu I don't understand "said harry

"Well you see harry I think this is best explain somewhere privet ok everyone to the leaky cauldron harry is coming with us to the borrow so we can tell him what happened then I am contacting Albus That man ooo that man has some explaining to do" Mrs. Weasley Said Angrily . and with that they all went to the leaky cauldron with a promise to come back tomorrow . They told harry how to use Flew powder and they were soon all gone with Flashed of green light .

George POV

As soon as They got back George and Fred took Ginny and Ron out of the room so there mom can explain things to harry

"Ok you two go somewhere and play" said George

"Yeah" said Fred . With that Ginny and Ron left with out an argument know that George wanted to talk to fred

"So George wanna go to are room and Plan" asked Fred

"Yeah sure " said George . and with that they went to there room and as soon as they were in there Fred had started on what had just happened

"I can't believe it harry potter does not know what he did that's crazy" Said Fred

"Yeah crazy" said George as he started to get out his and Fred supplies

"I wonder what Dumbledore ha to do with anything" asked Fred

"Who knows maybe mom will tell us later lets get to work to get are mind off it" said George

"Yeah I guess" said Fred and they started brewing and trying to figure out how much of each thing they need to put in to each product

"So " George started as they were working" did you really mean what you said to that Hermione girl Fred or were you just trying to make the girl feel ok" asked George trying to see if he can get Fred to crack and mess up if he were a time traveler.

"What do you did I mean it mean what" asked Fred quietly

"You know about sitting with us I mean I know you were trying to be nice but she seemed a little to bookish for us if you know what I mean" said George calmly

"What do you mean to bookish George " Said Fred as he started to get irritated

"you know a bit of a non-rule breaker , teacher pet kind of girl you know the annoying kind " Said George knowing what he was doing was working

"Know I don't Fred and who cares she was nice and she was even kind of cute George we shouldn't judge her" replied Fred and calmly as he could but he was also gritting his teeth

"Come on Fred I know you were just saying that stuff to make her feel good I mean really she seemed kind of bossy to me " Said George but Fred cut him off before he could say anything

"Lay off her George she is just 11 KNOCK IT OFF" said Fred getting really pissed off

"Why do you care you just met her I mean you really you know you just said that stuff to be nice you know you really didn't mean it I mean ugh did you see her hair is really bushy and out there not really that cu" whatever he was going to say was cut off By Fred slapped him in the face .

" WHAT THE HELL GEORGE SHE IS ONLY 11 STOP BEING SUCH A DICK AND I DO CARE " yelled Fred

"Really you care about some bossy annoying silly First year girl who is not even cute I mean really her Big teeth, Bushy hair, she is ugl" He once again was Cut off ,but this time he was pined to the ground a Fred punched him 2 time before saying

" YES I DO CARE GEORGE I LOVE HER SHE IS PRETTY AND SWEET AND NICE AND YOU'RE A DICK I MEAN REALLY SHE IS 11 AND SHE IS NOT UGLY NEVER CALL HER UGLY AGAIN YOU HERE ME YOU WERE NEVER THIS MEAN BEFORE WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO HER NOW" yelled Fred but once he realized what he said

"Oh really so your telling me you love a girl you just met and that I have met her before today and was nice to her I'm afraid I don't understand Fred" said George who was getting up and now smirking

"Well um I meant, was you, see umm I got to, umm COMING GINNY" Fred said trying to leave . But George was to quick for him and had pinned Fred down.

"Know you don't Fred now tell me the truth we don't lie to each other were twins remember now tell me the truth now or I will never trust you again got it" George said seriously

"Ok George but doubt you will believe if I told you" said Fred

"Try me Freddie I mean it not like you're from the future right" said George. Fred gulped

An: oooo Cliffhanger I bet you all know what coming and also Fred reaction was realistic how would you lie it if some body was insulting the love of your life when she was 11 I mean I'm sure anyone would be pissed I mean maybe he did overreact a bit but not much and that is all I have to say until next time ps I know the harry thing was a bit out there but I mean he is pretty powerful I mean apperateing o ad summoning something is not to out there and I mean molly is a mother figure of coarse she is going to get angry but yes I know that part wasn't the best but I did my best to make it realistic as possible PSS Please REview and Tell me what you think about this chapter


	8. A shocking Truth

**Helllo people sorry for the long wait i have been busy babysitting the monster i mean my cousin anyway i will try to get chapters out every sunday . Ok and here with me today to do the disclaimer is George weasley**

**George : hello**

**Noelle97" hi can you do the discliamer**

**George : sure thing ok what do i say**

**Noelle97 : its in your script**

**George : oh Let see ahh here Differnt fate blah blahblah WAIT I LOSE MY TWIN **

**Noelle97: ummmm I do not own harry potter and here it the story**

**George WE ARE NOT DONE HERE I WANT ANSWERS**

Chapter 8

Fred POV

"Its not like your a time traveler or anything" said george

Fred gulped

This was it he Fred Weasley had been caught . After two years he had finally been caught . And who else but by his Twin brother who he told everything to . Who he never ever had lied to Has caught him . ITs true he Fred wealey was a time traveler From the year 1998 . He has no idea how he time traveled mind you . One second he is dueling next to his brother percy laughing . Then the next thing he kn ows he is being waked up to go to hogwarts for thr first time. At First he had thought it was a dream but after two years he knew it was real . After Finally realizing he was not going to wake up from a dream he realized there was most likely no way back . There was no way he was going to Dumbledor Either he was just erase his memories . So instead Fred decided to change the future for the better and by that he means prevnt death and help free sirius .He knew he could not do much at first so he started by working of products for the shop . His grades inproved as well as geroge as he helped his twin with homework .

It was then last year it him Hermione Granger. Yes He Fred weasley Has a crush on hermione well maybe more then a crush . Ok if he was being honest with himself he was in love with her . But then againthere was ron his little brother. The reason he never made a move . It was after 2 months of arguing with himself that he came to a answerr he was going for it . He would try to get to her first before ron . Yes he felt bad But ron Never treated her the best anyway. They always fought and had nothing in common what so ever . Then a week before George nightmare He started planning on how to do it . He then rememberd when she got her books and decided to ask mom to go on that day . He knew he'd half to get rid of george for about 20 mintue so he could make a good impression on her . He really did not wanna sckrew it up .

It was then aweek later Fred woke to his twin screaming for him not to be dead . It scared him half to death . it also got him thinking on what had happened to him in the furture . He thought what if he died what would happened to furtue Geroge . He really hoped if he had died that that universe stoped existing . Then weird things started to occur after that had happened he notcied his twin was hiding somthing from him he just new it . He was going to ask him later tonight. But it looks he he had to confess he hoped geroge would not think he was loony. Oh why did george pick to act like a complete dick about hermione . Why had he let george catch him talking to her maybe this would not have happened . It was a then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"Well Fred i'm waitting you gonna tell me " asked george who was looking at him funny

"get off of me and i will george " said Fred. George got off him but stood next to the door so Fred could not ecsacpe

"Ok Fred now come one tell me " said geroge pleadingly

"Ok but you can't tell anyone no matter what got it " said Fred

"Got it " said geroge

"We-ll t-the truth is i'm From the year 1998 i timetravled back to our frist day of hogwarts i have no idea how . at frist i thought i was dreaming butit been 2 year now i'm sorry i didn't tell you i though you would think i was loony and i didn't want to got to dumbledor he would have erased my min d and i wanted my memories and ..." Fred explained but was cut of by a shocked Geroge

"Your from the future' said geroge with a weird look on his face

"Yes You must think i'm crazy but its the truth" Said fred looking down as he went to sit on the bed . Then to his suprize george started laughing . He didn't belive him .

"You know you could just tell me you don't belive instead of laughing" Said Fred sadly it was then george said the most shocking thing he had ever heard

"No its not that fred because you see as of 2 days ago i'm a tinme traveler from the year 2001" said george threw his laughter. but then he countiued" isn't thing great fred both of us"

Fred could not belive it George thought this was a joke

"It not a joke George i really am from the future" said Fred angerly

"I'm not kidding either Me, harry ,Ginny, luna and Ron travled from 2001 . i can prove it harry gave us his winnings in are 6th year " said geroge siriusly . to say fred was shocked is an understatement he was well ther eis not even a word for it.

"Ok i-i belive you but how and why i already told you i don't no how i did beacuse at frist i was battling next to percy nect thing i knew i was back home and 11. " asked Fred

"We used this potion i found at Sirius old place and i came back because of you fred" said geroge looking down . Fred looked at his twin who looked very upset now

"What about me George " asked Fred

"I wanted to see you alive Fr-ed-die" it was then Geroge broke into sobs. fred looked at his twin then hugged george to himself . He had no idea how long he was dead in the future he asumed he most likley died in the battle witch would make it 4 years george had spent with out him

"its ok george its ok i'm here now and i promise this time round i'm not going anywhere" said fred soothingly. George cryed for about another 15 mintues until he sat up eyes red and puffy.

"So Fred now that we got that out of thw way answer me this Hermione ?" asked george

"Oh What about her" said fred as he blushed

"oh just that you flirrted with her non-stop , invited her to sit with us on the train, offerd to owl her oh and to top it off not even an hour ago you said you loved her . care to explain Freddie boy" said Geroge

"ok you caught me i like her george i mean really like her . i have liked her if i am being truthfull to my self since are 4th year i guess right after she was you know, he crush grew andgrew until i i loved her . I never made a move because of ron . witch i always found it werid she liked him but anyway this time around i wanted to get her to like me instead of ron so yeah . wait a mintue did hermione travel back with you i know you said ron did . Oh man ron going to be so mad at me Geroge . oh and while were on this topic WHY WERE YOU INSULTING HER GEORGE " Explained and asked Fred

"I understand Fred and you don't need to worry about Ron he fell for lovegood and Hermione i'm sorry she died in 1999 after protecting a few mugglebron children froma rouge deatheater who was not caught after voldemort died oh and he died by the way harry killed him anyway i insulted hermione to see if you would freak and prove you were from the future witch you did and i knew about your crush since are 6th year fred." Explained Geroge. Fred looked sad at the though that hermione died but just as he wasabout to say somthing and owl came threw the window with a letter. And dropped it on freds lap.

"i wonder who this is from Geroge" said Fred

"Open it" said geroge. Fred opened it and read the frist line of the letter before he truned to george

"It from hermione " Said Fred

**Noelled97:Well there another cliff hanger for you**

**Geroge:Yay( he said bitterly) **

**Noelle97: ok see you next week and hopefully geeroge here won't be so cranky till then this is a goodbye.**


End file.
